


Reassurance

by iwillstayalive



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: I believe is too cute, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New in this writing fanfic stuff so be easy on me lol. I posted this on tumblr a few days ago, but with the upcoming episode I felt like posting this here because I want a moment like this to happen. Hope that you enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> New in this writing fanfic stuff so be easy on me lol. I posted this on tumblr a few days ago, but with the upcoming episode I felt like posting this here because I want a moment like this to happen. Hope that you enjoy it :)

“Christa?”

“What?”

“Can you please talk to me?”

She stops abruptly and stares at him in the hallway.

Neal grabs her hand and guides them to an empty room.

Immediately after they’re inside, he grabs her face with both of his hands, forcing her to look at him in the eyes.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

She holds his hands against her face, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “No, but i will be. Don’t worry about me”

“Of course I worry” Neal says.

She opens her eyes, “why?”

He leans in, puts his forehead on her, an action that has a lot of meaning for them. “Because you’re important to me” he says.

“Is that so?” Christa ask, doubtfully.

“Yes, you are. So much” He stays silent for a moment and then adds “ I gave the board the papers. Singned”

“What!?” She takes a step back. “You shouldn’t have done that! If you’re not sure you didn’t have to do anything you didn’t wanted to, I understand..-”

“Christa stop”. He interrupts her. “I did not do anything I didn’t wanted to. The thing is, you approached me so suddenly and gave me no time to think it, because If we are in this together, we need to talk. I don’t want our relationship to be discuss lightly”

Christa went silent. “i-I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry, I thought..”

“I didn’t want to be with you?” Neal says.

“Yeah” she whispers.

He kisses her, one, two, an another one, so softly, so tender.

“I do want to be with you. I want you” he murmurs against her lips.

Christa sighs “I want you too”.


End file.
